I Must Be Dreaming
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: A Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley songfic based on the song I Must Be Dreaming by The Maine. "Just tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright." Rated K plus :brief allusion to sex, nothing descriptive that will corrupt innocent minds.


**A/N (This one is actually important, I swear on...on, hmm what shall I swear on? Oh! Got it! I swear on Voldemort's grave): Okay, so I have a lot to say in this Author's Note. This is my first songfic, so be nice, but if you really can't hold it in, I guess you're, well you're definitely not welcome to rip it to shreds but 'constructive criticism' is appreciated :-) This was actually just a piece so that I could get the creative juices flowing for my other story, McGonagall's Mission. For those of you that read it, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I am working fervently on the next chapter...pinkie swear *holds up pinkie and wraps it around imaginary pinkie***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters/scenes/etc. from the series. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**

**Disclaimer Number Two: I also do not own the song I Must Be Dreaming by The Maine. That right _obviously _belongs to The Maine.  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She thinks I'm crazy,  
Judging by the faces that she's making.  
And I think she's pretty,  
But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me.  
And she calls me sweetheart.  
I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark.  
And she watches the sun,  
But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

A soft tapping echoed through my dreams. I disregarded it and went back to dreaming about _her_. The sound was consistent, though, and hard to ignore. I groaned and rolled out of my warm sanctuary landing on the icy wooden floors, bringing my quilts with me. I dragged my legs towards the small window that led out onto the roof. As I peered through the somewhat grimy glass, I never bothered to clean it, my eyes opened wide and a grin found its way onto my usually scowling face.

Rose Weasley stood in my mum's precious Geraniums, her right fist clenched around a handful of pebbles. She beamed up at me, I wouldn't have been able to make out her expression had the moon not been shining so bright. I shook my head slowly and pretended to glare down at her, but really, I loved it when she woke me up when it was still dark outside.

She waved for me to climb down, but I smirked and motioned for her to come up _here_. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I just chuckled. She was so pretty, no she was nothing short of beautiful. That was just _part_ of the things she does that really amaze me. She clung to the trellis as she made her way up to the roof.

"Hey Sweetheart," she sighed as I met her outside my window. I leaned down to kiss her and our lips touched. The dark sky, the moon, the whole house melted away.

Eventually we sat down, side by side, our hands clasped. We talked while we, well she, watched the sunrise. My eyes never left her flawless face.

_Tell me that you love me,  
And it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you,  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming._

I wrapped my arms around her as she sobbed into my chest. Her pain broke my heart, and I would do anything to make it go away, but all I could offer were my words of comfort.

"Just tell me that you love me, it'll be alright. I promise," I said as I buried my face in her fire red hair and breathed in her scent. She smelled like strawberries, Mmmm.

"I love you, Scorpius." Her bright blue eyes met my intense grey ones. She pressed her lips to mine and we forgot about life, worries we had, fears we kept hidden, our problems.

I needed this, I needed her like I needed oxygen, total cliché, I know. Let's see you come up with a better way to describe it. To describe how it feels as if liquid lava is pulsing through my veins when she touches me. How butterflies flutter around my stomach uncontrollably when I see her smile. How it's like winning the lottery every time I make her laugh.

"What are you thinking about," I whispered into her silky locks.

"You," she replied cheerily. I laughed and hugged her closer. This can't end, it won't stop. They can't break us apart…right? This was all too complicated for me. I felt happier than I had I had in a long time, but I also felt miserable and hurt. I must be dreaming.

_She moves in closer,  
Whispering to me, "I thought I told ya."  
And oh she's playing games now.  
And I figured it out now that we're…  
Now that we're closer.  
Two kids, one love.  
Who cares if we make it up?  
Her voice is sweet sound.  
Our clothes lay on the ground.  
She moves in closer.  
Whispers, "I thought I told ya."_

All our clothes lay on the ground as Rose slept soundly, her head on my chest, arm wrapped around my torso. Our naked limbs tangled together under the sheets. My arm snaked around her, pulling her closer. She stirred and opened her eyes to stare up at me groggily. She smiled warmly and snuggled even closer.

She moved her lips to my ear and whispered, "I thought I told you."

I grinned and pulled her on top of me. She giggled as I kissed her. I pressed my lips ever so lightly on the spot right below her ear, knowing it was her most ticklish spot. She chuckled again. We were just two kids in love, who cared if it was a dream and we made it all up? It was the best experience I had ever encountered.

"Scor, s-s-stop," she gasped out between her laughter. I stopped and stared into her eyes. She stared right back and I could feel a pained expression flit across my face. I was still so unsure, could she really love me? She didn't miss a beat, that woman.

"I thought I told you." Her breath caressed my face and faded away, taking my doubts with it.

_Tell me that you love me,  
And it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you,  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming._

She was crying over them again. If they weren't incredibly important and related to her I would have knocked them out for even thinking of causing her pain. Some of them understood at least. Her mother _tried_ to understand, but her father couldn't get over old prejudices.

"Tell me that you love me and it will be alright." I kissed her roughly and then pulled her into a tight embrace as she cried into my shoulder…again.

"I love you, don't you forget it!" I smiled sadly. Leave it to Rose to threaten me when she is bawling her eyes out.

"I need you," I stated simply, "and you need me."_  
_

_Remember the day when we started this?  
And she made the shape of my heart with her hands.  
We try to make some sense of it.  
But she called me on the phone and said…_

I sat on my bed, alone. No Rosie to make it brighter. Instead I settled for staring at the bland walls. Without her they seemed to be a plain tan color, but when she walked in here it turned bright yellow and different shades orange danced on the walls.

I fell back onto my pillows and closed my eyes. Dreams of the first time I knew I loved Rose Weasley floated in my head. She made a heart and held it up to the setting sun. I knew it was my heart she held. Why us, why her, why me? I tried to make sense of it. My hand twitched as I jerked awake. The phone rang, so _that's _what woke me up.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Hey," the sweetest sound answered.

_Tell me that you love me,  
And it'll be alright.  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight.  
You know I need you,  
Just like you need me.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming.  
Go on and tell 'em that you love me,  
And it'll be alright. (I must be dreaming)  
Are you thinking of me?  
Just come with me tonight. (I must be dreaming)  
She moves in closer.  
Can't stop, won't stop.  
I must be dreaming._

"Tell me that you love me," she stated, "It's gonna be alright." Well this was a change of places, but I needed it and she knew even before I did.

"I love you...are you thinking about me?" I asked.

"Aren't I always," she laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle, too.

"Just come with me tonight," I pleaded suddenly. Where did _that_ come from?

"What, I-I can't…I-" She stuttered.

"Go on and tell _them _that you love me and It'll be alright. Just come with me…please," I begged and trust me, Malfoy's don't beg often.

I could hear her move closer to the phone, "Okay, I'll meet you under the stars."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She hung up and I followed. I let my legs buckle and fell to my bed with a thud. It was finally going to work out. Everything will be alright. They couldn't stop us and they won't. I _must _be dreaming.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay so I really hope you liked it! I think Rose and Scorpius are just the cutest!**

**If you review I will personally deliver one of the following to your doorstep: Edward Cullen (the sexy, mysterious vampire), Harry Potter (the brave and whiney wizard), Ron Weasley (the awkward yet incredibly hot wizard), or Cedric Diggory (the wizard that looks a hell of a lot like Edward Cullen). I swear on my favorite pet hamster, Cat's, grave- *hears squeaking noises coming from the cage on her desk* Oh damn, he is still alive, god he never dies *yells frustrated* ...oh well. Review anyway! :-)**


End file.
